


What Could Have Happened

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Community: kink_bingo, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Felching, Gangbang, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a line in the books, Daenerys masturbates to the idea of being shared with Drogo's bloodriders (and everyone else in the Khalasar and Doreah).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Gangbang' at [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org).

When Jorah tells her about Dothraki customs she’s usually fascinated or disgusted, most of the time in scarily equal measures. Most of the time she’s invariably glad he chose to wait until after she was married to tell her these things, she feared that if he had told her before, she would never have been able to go through with it.

Earlier in the evening, talk had turned to her wedding night and his manners eased by the fermented milk; he asked her how it was. She told him the truth, candidly, almost thrilled by the idea that they had pushed some boundary. He smiled when she told him of her fear and the pain and she questioned him, it was absurd that he should find such a notion funny. He didn’t, he explained himself by telling her what could have happened and what did happen in many other Khalasars.

That’s what ran through her mind as she stared at the sleeping Khal. She told herself she should be thankful that he spared her the humiliation of sharing her with his bloodriders and the gods know how many others. She could feel color rise in her cheeks and heat spread over her skin just thinking it.

She rolled over onto her front, her head turned away from Drogo as if in shame. She could feel the blood pound in her heart and rush down to her cunt, just like it did when Drogo was inside her. She pressed her hips down into the hard bed in an attempt to stifle it but it did nothing to relieve her, it only made the pressure sharper.

She pushed her hand under her body, pressing her fingers against her clit, a trick Doreah had shown her. She tried to keep her thoughts on her Khal as she touched herself but she kept straying back to Jorah’s words. 

She could almost feel a dozen other hands on her skin, pawing and pulling her, fighting over her. She imagined each one holding her hips down as she put up a faux struggle, claiming that Drogo should be the only man to touch her. She pushed her fingers inside herself, pretending they were the men of the Khalasar, each one of them hard for her and desperate to be next, to fuck her in front of their leader and make him proud. And she’d be making him proud too, showing him how she could take every one of his men and that she would do it because he wished it. She was his mare to be ridden as he saw fit.

Her fingers were slick now, wet from her own arousal and her skin was dripping sweat but to her it was the seed of a dozen men, a hundred, as many as she could take until being touched would become almost unbearable, the pleasure twisting into pain then back into bliss as she was forced to come again and again, each time crying out the Khal’s name and pretending she wasn’t enjoying it the slightest bit.

Then when it would be over, she imagined her servants comforting her, Irri running her a bath and Doreah kissing the sore flesh of her abused cunt better, just like she’d been taught to at the pleasure house, her lips and tongue bringing her over yet another edge, making her beg for Doreah’s fingers inside her like her own were. Then she would look down at her nestled between her legs and realise she was lapping up all the spilt seed, swallowing it down like it was the sweetest nourishment.

Finally, her thoughts and fantasies overtook her, making her cry out as her insides clenched, preparing themselves for the exposure of orgasm. She bit down on one of the pillows put there for her comfort, burying her face in it, desperate not to wake her Khal for fear she would have to explain herself and the waking dream she’d been having.


End file.
